


Is Dinner Ready? [art]

by KD-art (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, M/M, Sabriel mini bang 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD-art
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for cannoncanon's entry for the 2013 Sabriel mini_bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is Dinner Ready? [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Is Dinner Ready?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043945) by [CannonCanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannonCanon/pseuds/CannonCanon). 



> While I don't usually venture beyond cover art for podfic, I somehow ended up signing up as an artist on another challenge. I guess you have to step out of your comfort zone every now and then and try something new :)
> 
> cannoncannon's fic is an adorable little Christmas story (and I'm a sucker for anything Christmas related :D ). Also, Gabriel's letter just had to be read aloud.
> 
>   
> **Title:**[Is Dinner Ready?](1043945)  
>  **Author:** [cannoncanon](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml?usejournal=sabriel_mini)  
>  **Artist:** [kdheart](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml?usejournal=sabriel_mini)  
>  **Beta:** Kika988  
>  **Characters:** Gabriel, Sam Winchester, Castiel, Dean Winchester, John Winchester  
>  **Genre:** AU; fluff  
>  **Pairing:**  Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel  
>  **Rating:** T/PG-13  
>  **Tier/** **Word-count:** 8609
> 
> **Summary** : This is a story about food, relationships, and self esteem. Gabriel's brother, Castiel, is marrying his longtime boyfriend, Dean Winchester. To help smooth things over with Castiel's new family, Gabriel has volunteered to cook for a church Christmas party. Things get complicated when Gabriel finds out the guy he's been flirting with at the restaurant where he works is Sam Winchester, Dean's little brother. 

 

Probably my favorite line in the story

 

And, of course, Gabriel's letter (stream/download under the image)

 

[MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gabriel%27s%20letter.mp3)


End file.
